


You Gonna Need Me For Anything Else?

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Benefits and Feelings, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: "You gonna need me for anything else?" This was one of their things. Cliff rarely thought about how it had evolved over the years, but it had become some sort of code between the two of them.





	You Gonna Need Me For Anything Else?

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this while listening to Out Of Time by The Rolling Stones and muttering "I need to make this right." Enjoy.

1969 

"You gonna need me for anything else?" This was one of their things. Cliff rarely thought about how it had evolved over the years, but it had become some sort of code between the two of them. 

Cliff would sometimes ask this question after a day that hadn't gone all that smoothly. Sometimes Rick would decline and wish him a good night. Sometimes he would simply move aside and let Cliff into the house. There were other times when Cliff just knew Rick wanted him to ask.

"No, no, it's f-fine, I have to p-practice my lines for tomorrow," Rick said. He seemed in a way better mood than before and Cliff gave him a hug and left. 

1961

"Alright, what's going on?" Cliff sat down in Rick's trailer and looked at Rick who was pacing back and forth. Rick didn't say anything, but by now Cliff knew better than to ask again. So he just waited.

After some time Rick also sat down. "I didn't g-get the part," he said. There it is, Cliff thought. He had expected something like this. Rick had been irritated all morning and he had even yelled at some extra which he usually didn't do.

"Well, it's their loss," Cliff said. Rick got up again. "How the f-fuck is it their loss when I'm the one who's f-fucked?" He kicked the chair he had been sitting on. Cliff waited. This was normal. This was going to pass. 

Then Rick grabbed the chair and threw it at the door. Cliff got up slowly. When Rick made a move to smash his hand into the mirror Cliff jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Rick from behind. "Let g-go of me!" "Nah, I don't think so." 

Rick struggled against his hold, but Cliff had him in a tight embrace. They were evenly matched in height and weight, but Cliff knew a thing or two about restraining someone and Rick was too furious to actually think about what he was doing. 

"Goddamnit, let g-go!" "You'll break your hand or slash your wrist and I'm out of a job," Cliff said in an even voice. "Come on, partner, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Rick kept struggling, but Cliff could feel the fight going out of him.

Cliff felt Rick relaxing a bit and was about to let go of him when he heard sobbing. "Hey, hey, come on," He said. He released his grip and turned Rick around. Rick dropped his head on Cliff's shoulder and kept crying. Cliff ran one hand soothingly over Rick's back and petted his hair with the other one.

They stayed like that for a while. "How about a drink?" Cliff asked. He steered Rick over to his chair and made him sit down. Then he made him a drink and handed it to him. "Thanks," Rick said, not looking up. 

Cliff walked over to the other chair, picked it up and put it near Rick. He sat down. "You ok now?" Rick finished the drink and held out the glass. Cliff didn't take it. Rick looked up. "Are you ok now?" Cliff repeated. Rick attempted to smile. "Yeah, s-sure." "Alright," Cliff said and took the glass.

He made Rick another drink. They didn't talk for the rest of the break. When they went back to set Rick seemed better and not as irritated. 

After work they went out for drinks and Rick drank way too much to be driving home. So Cliff took him. "Come on, buddy," he said and pulled Rick out of the car. They made their way to the door and once Cliff had managed to get it open he shoved Rick inside. 

Rick turned around and held on to the doorway. "You gonna need me for anything else?" Cliff asked. Rick said nothing for a while. Cliff was about to repeat the question when suddenly Rick grabbed Cliff's jacket, pulled him inside and kicked the door shut.

"What is this?" Cliff asked and then Rick kissed him. Cliff moved his hands to shove Rick away but stopped and didn't know what to do. Rick kept kissing him and pushed him against the door. 

Finally Cliff put his hands on Rick's shoulders and pushed lightly. Rick took a step back. He looked at Cliff and Cliff looked at him. "You want this?" Cliff asked. Rick let go of Cliff's jacket. He nodded. 

Cliff took a deep breath. He let go of Rick's shoulders and leaned back against the door. He ran his hand through his hair and thought for a while. Rick waited. "Alright," Cliff said and kissed Rick back. 

When Cliff woke up the next morning he was alone in Rick's bed. He turned on his back facing the ceiling and worried about having to get another job. Well, honestly he worried about having lost his best friend, but that was too much this early. They didn't have to be on set this day, so he could afford to prolong the inevitable for a little bit.

After a while he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Rick was drinking coffee and looked pretty hungover. "Morning," Cliff said. "Morning," Rick replied. "My head is k-killing me." He smiled. "Have some coffee." 

Cliff got himself a mug and sat down across from Rick. "So," Cliff said after a few minutes. "What now?" Rick looked at him. "G-give me a minute to feel halfway human again," he said and took a sip of his coffee. "Then I'll drive you b-back to the bar so you can get your car." 

"Ok,"Cliff said. He still didn't feel quite at ease, but he also didn't know what to say. "Great, great," Rick muttered. He took another sip. Then he put the mug down. Then he picked it up again. Cliff knew him well enough to know that he was trying to say something and he was scared of what that might be.

Finally, Rick put down the mug again. He looked at Cliff. "So," he said. "I f-figure you have stuff to do today. B-but we're still watching the game tonight, right?" Cliff let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He smiled. "Yeah, sure thing. I'll bring some beers."

1963

Bounty Law was done. They had known for a while, but now after the wrap it seemed suddenly so much more true and so much more scary. Rick was smoking one cigarette after another while he was waiting for Cliff to arrive at the bar.

Once Cliff was there they went inside and started getting wasted right away. This time they were both unable to drive, so Rick got them a taxi. "You're coming back to my p-place," he said. "Getting a r-ride to your p-place is a fucking waste of money." He crushed out his cigarette and looked at Cliff. Cliff took another sip of his beer. "Ok," he said after a while.

They hadn't done this since that one time. Their friendship and everyday lives had stayed pretty much the same. Cliff had been relieved at that, but at the same time he had to admit that he had sometimes waited for a sign from Rick. He had the feeling that he had finally gotten his wish. 

Once they were at Rick's place, Rick seemed nervous and unsure. "You ugh, you want another drink?" he asked, looking to the side. Cliff waited. "Or do you want to s-sleep? You can take the couch or-" 

Rick stopped when Cliff took a step forward. He looked at Rick and asked "You gonna need me for anything else?" Rick looked like a deer in headlights. But he nodded. "Alright," Cliff said and walked towards the bedroom.

Once there Cliff shoved Rick on the bed and straddled him. Then he leaned down to kiss him. After a moment, however, Rick pushed at his chest and Cliff sat back. He waited. "You know," Rick said and looked at Cliff. "You know, you d-don't have to."

Oh, ok, Cliff thought. So, this is why it's been so long. Part of him was touched that Rick was worried he might only do this as a favour. Another part of him was annoyed at that exact notion. And yet another part of him was annoyed at both of them, because they could have been doing this all this time.

He smiled reassuringly at Rick. "I know," he said. "Don't worry, I'm not the kind of guy who does things he doesn't want to do." Rick smiled back. "Ok, then," he said and pulled Cliff down again.

And that was really how it got a regular thing, Cliff thought. After Bounty Law was over they both were lost in a way. Rick had some movie parts, but he soon realized that the big break wasn't happening. And Cliff knew that because of the rumours he wouldn't get any work without Rick. 

They were stuck together and Cliff was happy with the way things were. He liked Rick, he liked what they did and he liked taking care of him. He knew that Rick was getting increasingly more unhappy with regard to his career. But he also knew that Rick still liked having him around.

1969

The FBI episode was over. "So," Cliff said. "How was the shoot today?" Rick smiled and looked at him. "Pretty good, actually," he said. He drank the rest of his whiskey and kept looking at Cliff. Cliff couldn't help but smirk. "You gonna need-" "Damn right!" Rick said and pushed Cliff onto the couch.

Two weeks later they were in Italy shooting the first of four movies. Rick was happier than he had been in a long time and Cliff enjoyed the stunt work. In Italy the safety regulations were a lot more lax and soon Cliff had a few more scars to prove it. He didn't mind, though.

About four months into their stay Cliff asked the question for the last time. He didn't know that, though. It seemed like just another night. Like all the ones before. But shortly after Rick met Francesca.

After that Rick didn't look at Cliff in a way that made Cliff want to ask. That made him think Rick wanted him to ask. He didn't get it at all. But decided to try being happy for Rick. Even if Rick didn't seem all that happy.

Then all that crazy hippie bullshit happened. Cliff was staring at the ceiling in his hospital bed and didn't know one bit what would come next. Did Rick still want to split up? If so, would Cliff want to stay in Hollywood? He winced. He already had a headache and all this worrying made it a lot worse. He tried to sleep.

"So, they tell me you can get out of here t-tomorrow," Rick said. Cliff nodded and took another sip of coffee. Rick scatched his neck. Then he opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. Cliff smiled. He felt that he knew again what was going on. Not all maybe, but more than he had known for a while.

"Francesca left," Rick said. Cliff waited. "And I thought, it w-would be b-best if you came home with me." Rick looked at him. "At least until you're b-better," he added. Cliff realized that Rick also seemed to be pretty clueless as to what would come next. That was fine, though, he thought. They'd figure it out together.

"Yeah, I guess," he said and saw Rick relaxing. "I mean, I can't leave you all alone now, can I?" Rick nodded. "Good," he said and finished his coffee. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then. G-gotta get back to Brandy. I d-don't want to leave her alone for too long." 

Back at Rick's place Cliff enjoyed being reunited with Brandy. "Such a good girl," he said while carefully bending down to greet her. He moved over to the couch, gingerly sat down and made a noise. Brandy was instantly next to him, putting her head on his thigh.

"Can I get you something?" Rick asked. "A beer," Cliff said. He leaned back, closed his eyes and scratched behind Brandy's ear. A moment later he felt the couch dip when Rick sat down next to him. Cliff opened his eyes and took the beer. "Thanks." "You're welcome."

Cliff started drinking and looked over at Rick. Rick looked at his own beer. Then he put it down. He seemed to gather himself. Then he looked at Cliff. "You gonna need me for anything else?" he asked. Cliff swallowed his beer and put down his bottle. He leaned over to Rick. "I sure do," he said and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> The comment on lax safety regulations on Italien western sets is based on behind the scenes material from The Good The Bad And The Ugly. Eli Wallach talks about how he accidentally drank acid and almost had his head bashed in by a moving train. And he was one of the stars.


End file.
